The Reapers' Game
Murder V: The Reapers' Game began on January 23, 2015, and ended on March 29, 2015. The game was themed around [http://twewy.wikia.com/wiki/The_World_Ends_with_You_Wiki The World Ends with You] and [http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/InFAMOUS_Wiki inFamous].' '''It was hosted by Klutzy Ninja Kitty and can be found here. Participants * Ash Williams * Asha * Ashabel * Bakura * Mikasa AckermanBig Sister * Celestia Ludenberg - ''Seventh Murder * Chandra - Tenth Murder * Chrom - Eighth Murder * Ciel * Claptrap * Crono * Emma Frost * Gajeel Redfox * Garrus Vakarian * Guy Noir - Eighth Murder * Hrist * Hurley Reyes - Eighth Murder * Jenny * Kanye West - Fifth Murder * Lorne Malvo * Marcus Wright * Marie - Sixth Murder * Minato Arisato * Neku Sakuraba ''- First Murder'' * Pyrrha Nikos - Fourth Murder * Rocket * Ryou * Ryu Keiko * Shiki Misaki - Second Murder * Silver Sablinova - Third Murder * Susan Ashworth - Eighth Murder * Teresa Agnes - Ninth Murder * Thanos * Wander - Eighth Murder * Yuka Mochida Death Order Neku Sakuraba - MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BEHEADED!' Shiki Misaki - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''DROWNED!' Silver - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''DROWNED!' Rocket - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED IN A DUEL!' Lorne Malvo - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED TO DEATH!' Gajeel Redfox - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED TO DEATH!' Jorik Goringtove - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED TO DEATH!' Pyrrha Nikos - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''STRANGLED AND SHOT!' Kanye West - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BRUTALLY KILLED!' The Joker - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED IN A DUEL!' Elizabeth - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED BY NOISE!' Jodie Holmes - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED BY NOISE!' Levy McGarden - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED BY NOISE!' Eevee - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED BY NOISE!' William Maxwell Carter - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED BY NOISE!' Marie - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''THROAT SLIT!' Minato Arisato - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''THROAT SLIT!' P.E.T.E - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LEFT BEHIND!' Gabriel - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LEFT BEHIND!' Celeste - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''ELECTROCUTED!' Ash Williams - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED IN A DUEL!' Susan Ashworth - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED BY BIG SISTER'S RAMPAGE!' Chrom - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED BY BIG SISTER'S RAMPAGE!' Hurley - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED BY BIG SISTER'S RAMPAGE!' Guy Noir - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED BY BIG SISTER'S RAMPAGE!' Wander - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED BY BIG SISTER'S RAMPAGE!' 'Big Sister' Mikasa Ackerman - ''EXECUTED! GUILTY! '''KILLED BY THE PLAYERS!' Ryu Keiko - ''DEFEATED! GUILTY! '''KILLED BY TERESA!' Teresa Agnes - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED BY RYU!' Chandra - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''STRANGLED AND SHOT!' Other Characters * Arch Demon Akibahara * Captain Jack Sparrow * Coco Atarashi * Cole MacGrath * Cosmo * Elsa * John White * Joshua * Kariya * Konishi Mitsuki * Makoto Naegi * Rhyme * Shiki Tohno * Sho Minamimoto * Uzuki Chapter Details '''Chapter' One - "The Game Begins!" Chapter' Two - "Frozen Nightmare"' Chapter' Three - "The Return of Shibuya"' Chapter' Four - "Jungle Fever"' Chapter' Five - "The White Room"' Chapter' Six - "The Silent One"' Chapter' Seven - "The Price We Paid"' Chapter' Eight - "Unfinished Business"' "Finale" Epilogue Details Afterlife Details Trivia * This Game is unique in that it utilizes a special "pin" system that presumably originated from The World Ends With You. Instead of allowing the characters to use their normal powers, they are given access to special pins with different effects, ranging from summoning lightning to increasing running speed. * This is the first Murder Game to have a Neutral End as a result of only tracking down a few of the Traitors in time. Category:The Reapers' Game Category:Games